Lilio
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Un imperio esclavista, un pequeño reino liberal y un fugitivo que lo cambiara todo entre todos los reinos. NedPort, Rusiespa
1. Prologo: erase una vez

**Notas: Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

****Esta historia empiezan como todos los cuentos, si esos que nos contaban cuando eramos niños e ibamos a dormir. Ese en el cual habia princesas, brujas, dragones y villanos que nos hacia soñar con mil historia fascinantes llenas todas ellas de aventuras por descubrir. Pero esta historia es especial, pues relata las vivencias de muchas personas y no solo la de un heroe y este es su principio...

_Erase una vez.._

Un continente donde existian muchos paises en relativa paz. En el este estaba el temido pais _Sneg, _un pais recubierto la mayor parte del año por la nieve y con duras condiciones climaticas, este estaba gobernado por un Zar de ojos violetas con sonrisa infatil que no era lo que parecia a primera vista. Sus subditos decian que tenia el corazon tan helado como la propia nieve que recubria el pais y que un demonio habitaba en él.

En el norte se encontraba el reino de _Norður,_este tambien estaba lleno de nieve mucho tiempo durante el año pero habia zonas mas calidas. Este pais lo reinaba un rey rubio de ojos azules como el cielo, era bastante alegre y siempre se le veia con una sonrisa en la cara casi nada le desanimaba. Eso si, decian que tenia el ego tan alto como el cielo tambien. Tenia un consejo formado por lo que él denominaba su "familia" donde habia otros cuatro nordicos aparte de él.

Pero sin duda el pais mas grande del continente era el Imperio Sol. Este imperio tomaba todo el sur del continente y hacia frontera con casi todos los paises que habia. Tambien era el unico el cual traficaba con esclavo y lo usaba en un sistema esclavista. Casi todos sus ejercitos estaban formados por estos, ademas de que cada familia rica tenia varios a su servicio. El emperador de este pais era un hombre que daba un aspecto agradable a primera vista pero que era todo un conquistador sin escrupulos a la hora de la verdad.

El pais mas pequeño que habia era el reino Lilio. Este pais era bastante reciente en comparacion con los otros pero sin duda gozaba de mas libertades que los demas. Este estaba regido por una persona de cabello rubio de punta y los ojos verdes con toques dorados. Este rey gobernaba tambien con la ayuda de sus dos hermanos menores. Y es en ese reino donde empezamos...

El rey de este reino se llama Vincent, era bastante joven para ser el rey de un pais aunque era bastante responsable con sus tareas, le agradaba salir a pasear a caballa aunque eso supusiera tener que salir con una guardia como escolta.

-Puedo ir solo...-murmuro algo enfurruñado porque no le dejaran solo

-Majestad, sabe qeu no puede salir solo...

Vincent murmuro por lo bajo hasta que vio un chico tirado en la hierba del bosque. Se acerco con curiosidad a él viendo que llevaba la armadura del imperio del sol, un alto grado si no se equivocaba. Tenia el pelo suelto, el cual era de un color castaño oscuro qeu llegaba hasta la cintura haciendo ondas.

-Llevenselo al castillo y que Liam lo cure...nos encargaremos de él


	2. Cap 1: Erase una vez un fugitivo

**Notas: Hetalia no me pertenece**

El moreno se despertó en esa cama que desconocía y en esa sala que era igual de desconocida para él ¿donde estaría? Se sentó en la cama y se revolvió el pelo mirando alrededor sin saber de esa incertidumbre que se había instalado en él desde que había abierto los ojos. Miro bajo la sabana por costumbre, comprobando que no estaba desnudo aunque solo tuviera un pantalón corto y muchas vendas sobre su piel.

Se revolvió el pelo intentando hacer memoria, había huido del Imperio, corrió muchos kilómetros hasta…¿hasta donde? No conocía la dirección que había tomado cuando había huido. Se levanto de la cama y fue a la ventana, quizás el tiempo le diera una pista. Una brisa fresca le golpeo la cara cuando abrió la ventana, era una brisa agradable; descarto entonces haber corrido hacia el sur, el aire debería estar mas caliente de ser así. Quizás un país del norte…

-¿se puede saber que haces levantado? Vuelve a la cama-ordenó una voz a su espalda que parecía de hombre

El moreno se giro y vio sorprendido que esa voz era de una mujer. Pelo largo recogido elegantemente en una trenza, de un color extraño…entre rubio y anaranjado. Piel pálida, lo que convencía aun mas al joven fugitivo que estaba en el norte, y unos ojos aguamarina. Además de todo, la pista fundamental era el vestido de sirvienta, si…eso le había dado la pista definitiva de que era una chica.

-Yo bueno…es que…-tartamudeo el moreno

-A la cama, cuando estés hablamos

El de piel morena suspiro mientras se tumbaba de nuevo en la cama y la chica procedía a examinarle las heridas del cuerpo, eso hizo que se sonrojara ¿no podría examinarle un hombre? ¿Por qué una mujer? Cuando parecía satisfecha, le miro con una suave sonrisa.

-Bien, parece que te recuperas bien de tus heridas, eso alegrara a su majestad…

-…¿Majestad?¿Que….?

-Vincent, es el rey de este país y él te encontró tirado en mitad del bosque, ha estado muy preocupado por ti esta semana

-¿Semana?

-Si, has estado durmiendo una semana desde que te encontramos, si que deberías de estar cansado, menos mal que tienes una buena enfermera-dijo para después reír suavemente

-…no quiero parecer descortés pero…¿Quién eres tu?

-Oh, claro, me llamo Liam Legendre y he sido tu enfermera todo este tiempo

-Encantado, aunque el nombre de Liam es un poco raro para una mujer

-¿Una mujer? –le miro sorprendido unos momento para que luego se instalara en su cara una sonrisa traviesa-claro, mujer, es que…mis padres siempre quisieron un varón y me pusieron ese nombre

-Pues vaya…y siguiendo con las preguntas…¿Dónde estoy? Solo recuerdo correr y…ya esta

-Bueno estas en el Reino de Lilio, un país al norte del imperio-contesto la joven de la trenza-¿Cómo te llamas tu?

-Soy...soy Paulo

Antes de que pudieran decir algo mas, unos soldados entraron en la sala para después dejar paso a al rey. Paulo observo a este. No era mucho muy mayor como se había imagino, era un chico veinteañero, de facciones finas y bastante alto, piel pálida (cosa que hacia destacar al moreno entre toda esa gente), con el pelo rubio ceniza claro y de punta dejando ver sobre su ceja derecha una cicatriz con forma de media X. Los ojos los tenia de un color raro, aguamarina pero con esa luz parecía como si tuviera leves toques dorados. Su gesto era serio y tenia el ceño fruncido. Paulo tenia la sensación de haberle echo algo por esa cara aunque no hubiera tenido ni oportunidad de hacerlo. Hizo un gesto con la mano y todos salieron hasta la enfermera quedando solos el rey con el moreno

-Veo que estas mucho mejor que cuando te encontré en mitad del bosque donde suelo pasear. Tienes suerte de que lo hiciera yo y no los lobos

-Muchas gracias majestad…y gracias por la chica que habéis dispuesto para cuidarme

-¿Chica?¿te refieres a Liam?

-¿A quien sino?

El rubio se mordió el labio como si se aguantara la risa mientras el de ojos jade ladeaba la cabeza sin entender a que se debía ese gesto ¿había hecho algo gracioso?¿O es que directamente se estaba riendo de él? Frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento

-¿de que intenta no reírse, majestad?

-De nada, chico de nada-lo miro de arriba abajo, examinándole. Le parecía interesante, bastante añadiría. Un chico de piel morena con esos ojos esmeralda que resaltan tanto no era fácil de encontrar por esas tierras del norte-cuando te recuperes de aquí a una semana empezaras a trabajar para el servicio

Y sin esperar una contestación, protesta o afirmación por parte de Paulo se marcho por donde había venido. El herido se quedo en la cama sin entender nada de lo que pasaba en ese reino ¿estaban todos así de raros? Liam volvió a entrar sustituyendo al rey y le sonrió, feliz

-Parece que le has caído bien

-¿Le he caído bien?

-¡Claro! No a todos les permite quedarse en el castillo

-Ya…pero tampoco ha preguntado…

-Además trabajaremos juntos ¿no es genial?

-Bueno yo…

-Aunque espero que no te toque de su sirviente personal, esos si que los pasan mal

-…¿Qué les pasa a ellos?-pregunto inquieto y sabedor de su mala suerte

-Bueno, Vincent…tiene un gusto distinto en la cama, no se si me entiendes

La cara que puso el moreno dio a entender que si, si que le había entendido. Se revolvió el pelo y rezo a todos los dioses y espíritus que conocía que no le tocara ser el sirviente personal de ese hombre. Al final, dejaron el tema y los dos hablaron de muchas cosas, sobre todo Liam le contaba algunas cosas del castillo

Los días fueron pasando y Paulo se recuperaba bastante bien de todas sus heridas, ya la enfermera le dejaba dar paseos por el castillo y jardines aunque siempre procuraba acompañarle debido a que el primer día, el moreno se perdió por el castillo por cerca de tres horas. Luego le confeso que su sentido de la orientación era bastante pésimo, la chica le corrigió diciéndole que directamente no tenia sentido de la orientación.

Había días en los que practicaba en la cocina por diversión y preparaba a Liam deliciosos platos del Sur que ella no había comido nunca pues eran demasiado exóticos para comerlos en esa corte. Poco a poco se hizo con la vida en ese castillo, aunque no sabia si se podría quedar…¿le estaría buscando el emperador? Ese pensamiento hizo que mirara al suelo pensando a aquel que había tenido que dejar atrás ¿estaría bien? Esperaba que si y que ese hombre no le hubiera hecho nada…quizás no se debió escapar…quizás tenia que haberse quedado y haber seguido con esa vida de…

-¡Oye Paulo! ¡Que te estoy hablando!-grito alguien

-¿ah?-el joven miro a Liam que tenia gesto molesto por que la ignoraran-lo siento…¿Qué decías?

-que te hablo y tu estas en las nubes-suspiró la chica ya conocedora del despiste del mayor. No se podía enfadar con él-Ya sabemos donde te han asignado para trabajar

-¿Ah si? ¿Dónde? ¿En las cocinas? No seria raro, he estado allí mucho tiempo

-No en las cocinas no…

-¿Jardinero? Se algo de eso pero tampoco se para dedicarme a ello…

-Eres el sirviente personal del rey

Internamente, Paulo maldijo a su mala suerte. No había manera de cambiarlo, tendría que afrontar que quizás en ese castillo terminara parecido a como en el imperio.

* * *

Bueno, he tardado pero aqui esta el primer capitulo espero que os haya gustado

Liam legendre es el OC de Gales de Younna~ que me encanta y siempre lo meto en todas mis historias si puedo. Ese es un chico pero...bueno, Paulo es un poco despistado y se dara cuenta mas adelante

merece review?


End file.
